Black Day
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: 14 Februari, valentine day. 14 Maret, white day. Sekarang sudah bulan April, musim semi. Dan aku masih single… #challengefic with The Sirius of Black Daria #BlackDay #14April
" _14 Februari, valentine day. 14 Maret, white day. Sekarang sudah bulan April, musim semi. Dan aku masih single…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Day**

 **Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Hiyoshi Wakashi x OC**

 **Warning: Mengandung OC, agak OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…Aku ingin punya pacar…" kata-kata itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut seorang gadis yang tengah menatap guguran kelopak bunga sakura dari jendela kelasnya.

"Hoo… Jadi kau ingin punya pacar, Sonoda- _san_?"

Tersadar karena mendengar sebuah suara menyebut namanya, bola mata milik gadis manis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, dilihatnya guru matematika yang terkenal paling _killer_ seantero Hyoutei menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"E… ehe…" responnya bingung, masih belum sadar dengan situasinya sekarang, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya ada yang menatapnya khawatir, dan ada juga yang berusaha menahan tawa.

Muncul perempatan imajiner di dahi guru tersebut, "Sebelum memikirkan soal pacaran, lebih baik kau pikirkan apa nilaimu di pelajaranku bisa lulus atau tidak!" ucapnya galak. Beruntung setelah itu bel berbunyi.

"Kita sudahi saja pelajaran hari ini. Lalu, Sonoda- _san_ …"

"I-iya!"

"Jika minggu depan kau ketahuan melamun lagi, aku tidak akan sungkan mengeluarkanmu dari kelasku," kata guru matematika tersebut diiringi dengan _deathglare_ nya.

"Ba… Baik…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huahahaha! Yang tadi itu bahaya sekali ya, Akemi!" sebuah tawa meledak dari sahabat gadis bernama lengkap Sonoda Akemi itu. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya menggembungkan pipinya cemberut.

"Hentikan tawamu itu! Tidak lucu, huh!" geram Akemi.

"Habis… lagipula apa sih yang kau pikirkan, tiba-tiba mengatakan 'aku ingin punya pacar'? Pfftt…"

"Aah! Jangan ingatkan soal itu lagiii!" Akemi pun menutup telinganya dengan wajah yang memerah. Malu. Malu. Malu. Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya. Ini awal semester, tapi kenapa ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan?

"Hahaha… Yasudahlah. Ayo kita ke kantin," kata sahabatnya itu mengalihkan perhatian.

Masih dengan wajah yang kusut Akemi mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

'Sakuranya indah…' pikir gadis itu saat melihat guguran kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon sakura yang berada di dekat kantin. Entah kenapa ia sangat terpukau dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Namun tiba-tiba… "Bahaya!" teriak seseorang padanya.

Gadis itu menoleh sambil masih memproses 'apa yang bahaya', sampai sebuah bola berwana kuning menghantam dahinya cukup keras. Salahkan refleknya yang lambat.

"Akemi!"

Teriakan dan wajah khawatir dari sahabatnya termasuk orang-orang disekitarnya tidak bisa ia dengar, pandangan matanya pun buram sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Lalu ia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan, seperti melayang. Namun ia abaikan, kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wangi obat-obatan yang menusuk hidungnya membuat gadis itu terbangun. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan, dan terasa sakit dibagian dahinya.

"Ini di..?"

"Ruang kesehatan," sahut seorang lelaki seusianya.

Akemi menengok ke samping kanannya dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah duduk di kursi sebelah kasurnya, ia mengenakan _uniform_ klub tenis Hyotei, rambutnya berwarna seperti jagung, pandangan matanya begitu tajam, dan suaranya sangat datar. Ia sepertinya tahun ini sekelas dengannya, dan kalau tidak salah namanya…

"…Hiyoshi- _kun_?"

Hiyoshi pun mengangguk, "Maaf soal yang tadi," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Juniorku terlalu bersemangat, padahal sudah kubilang jangan bermain diluar lapangan tenis. Ck…" lanjutnya diiringi dengan decikan diakhir kalimat. Sementara Akemi masih berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Oh iya… Aku tadinya mau ke kantin dengan temanku, dan saat sedang memperhatikan bunga sakura, tiba-tiba ada benda kuning melayang, dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi… ha ha ha…" ucap gadis itu dengan tawa garing sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Dokter bilang, tengkorakmu tidak ada yang retak. Hanya saja ada sedikit memar, nanti juga hilang. Soal juniorku, aku sudah memberi mereka hukuman."

Akemi pun mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini," pamit Hiyoshi kemudian. Lagi-lagi Akemi hanya mengangguk hingga akhirnya punggung pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Tidak lama setelah Hiyoshi keluar, sahabatnya pun datang, "Akemi~ bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tadi berpapasan dengan Hiyoshi- _kun_ dan katanya kau sudah sadar~!"

"Hei! Jangan berisik!" kata Akemi mengingatkan, dan sahabatnya pun tertawa pelan.

"Maaf-maaf… Jadi? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik-baik saja… Hanya masih sedikit pusing. Katanya tengkorakku tidak retak. Tapi ada sedikit memar, nanti juga hilang," jawab Akemi mengutip ucapan Hiyoshi padanya tadi.

"Hoo, syukurlah…" sahabatnya berkata penuh kelegaan. Tapi kemudian sebuah cengiran jahil terbentuk di wajahnya, "Tapi tidak kusangka Hiyoshi- _kun_ ternyata baik ya… Kukira orangnya dingin… Dia pendiam sih."

Akemi pun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Maksudnya?"

Cengiran jahil di wajah sahabatnya pun semakin lebar, "Saat kau pingsan tadi, Hiyoshi- _kun_ yang menggendongmu kemari ala tuan putri… Kalian benar-benar jadi pusat perhatian, fufufu~"

"E-eh?"

"Dia juga terlihat sangat cemas tadi. Dan kau tahu? Dia yang menungguimu hingga kau sadar loh!"

"Eeeh?!" wajah Akemi pun memerah mendengarnya.

"Hahaha! Kurasa kau harus berterima kasih padanya nanti…"

"Me-memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?"

"Hmm… Dua jam."

"Serius?!"

"Un… kelas sekarang sudah selesai…"

Dan Akemi hanya bisa tertunduk lemas mendengarnya. Tadi pagi kena semprot guru matematika, siang terkena bola tenis hingga pingsan, dan ia juga tidak mengikuti kelas sejarah. Hari yang sangat 'indah'…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, gadis itupun mengikuti saran dari sahabatnya untuk berterima kasih pada Hiyoshi. Walaupun ia sebetulnya sangat canggung, sebetulnya kemarin adalah pertama kalinya mereka bicara. Hiyoshi sangat pendiam di kelas, dia hanya bicara saat diperlukan, atau ditanya. Sisanya? Dia paling sering terlihat sedang membaca buku di bangkunya.

"Hi-Hiyoshi- _kun_!" panggil Akemi pada pemuda berambut jagung yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan tatapan 'ada perlu apa'.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin!" ucap gadis itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Oh… soal itu…" Hiyoshi mengangguk kecil, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula ini terjadi akibat kecerobohan anggota klubku," katanya datar.

"U-un."

Pemuda itu kemudian memperhatikan Akemi dari bawah ke atas hingga membuat pipi gadis itu merona, "A-ada apa?"'

Hiyoshi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "… Kurasa sebaiknya kau diet. Kau berat."

'Jlebb!' sebuah anak panah kasat mata menusuk dada Akemi.

"Ti-tidak sopan!" ucap gadis itu kemudian dengan wajah memerah karena marah sekaligus malu, "Beratku hanya 49 kilo tahu!"

"Hmm…" gumam pemuda itu tidak peduli, lalu ia kembali fokus ke novel ditangannya.

"Dengarkan aku!" kata Akemi keras.

"Apa kau ada urusan lagi denganku? Jika tidak, kau boleh pergi," kata Hiyoshi masih dengan nada datar.

" _Mou_! Kau menyebalkan! Dasar kepala jamur!"

Mendengar ejekan 'kepala jamur', sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil kepala jamur, hah?!" kata Hiyoshi tidak terima, bahkan ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau! Siapa lagi, weee!"

"Kau…!"

Dan keduanya pun saling beradu tatapan mata tajam. Mungkin jika orang-orang bisa melihat, ada petir yang saling beradu diantara keduanya.

"Err… Sonoda- _san_ , Hiyoshi- _kun…_ " tegur ketua kelas mereka, "…Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Keduanyapun sadar kalau mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas karena keributan yang mereka lakukan.

"Bukan apa-apa, huh!" jawab Akemi cepat sambil kembali ke kursinya, sementara Hiyoshi kembali duduk dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang tertunda karena perdebatan konyolnya dengan Akemi tadi.

'Pokoknya aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi!' pikir keduanya bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Akemi! Pulang sekolah nanti kau ada urusan?"

Akemi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Lihat latihan klub tenis laki-laki, yuk!" ajak sahabat gadis itu.

Dahi Akemi berkerut, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hari ini akan ada seleksi regular! Ayo kita lihat!"

"Tidak tertarik," jawab Akemi singkat, 'Lagipula nanti ada 'dia', malas!' lanjutnya dalam hati mengingat si kepala jamur berwarna jagung.

"Uuh~ ayolah~ ya, ya, yaaa?" paksa sahabatnya.

Akemi pun menghela nafasnya menyerah, "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sahabatnya terlihat menonton latihan klub tenis dengan antusias, sementara Akemi hanya menatap malas. Toh dia sebenarnya memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan olahraga ini. Hingga akhirnya tibalah giliran Hiyoshi yang bermain. Awalnya gadis itu masih tidak tertarik, apalagi ia orang yang membuatnya kesal, tapi entah kenapa melihat gaya bertanding pemuda itu, tanpa disadari dia menjadi ikut terbawa suasana, bahkan ikut bersorak saat Hiyoshi menang, sehingga membuat sahabatnya tertawa. Wajahnya pun memerah saat sadar, apalagi saat pandangan mata Hiyoshi dengannya bertemu.

" _Sasuga_ kapten baru klub tenis!" kata sahabatnya.

"Eh? Dia kapten?" tanya Akemi.

"Un!"

"Hee…" Akemi memandang Hiyoshi yang tengah duduk di _bench_ sambil meminum air yang telah disediakan oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh besar, kalau Akemi tidak salah ingat, nama pemuda itu Kabaji Munehiro.

"Aah… Hiyoshi- _kun_ keren sih… Tapi ternyata Atobe- _sama_ memang tidak tergantikan ya…" kata salah seorang siswi yang juga menonton pertandingan tadi.

"Betul, betul. Bagaimana ya… rasanya klub tenis tidak semenarik dulu, tanpa kehadiran Atobe- _sama_ …" timpal temannya.

"Setuju… Lagipula…" dan berlanjutlah obrolan yang membandingkan antara Hiyoshi dan Atobe.

"Aah… mereka mulai lagi membandingkan Atobe- _senpai_ dengan Hiyoshi- _kun…_ " gerutu sahabatnya. Dia memang sering menonton latihan klub tenis, jadi sudah tidak aneh mendengar ada yang membandingkan Hiyoshi dan Atobe. Tanpa sadar Akemi meremas roknya pelan mendengarnya. Atobe Keigo. Meskipun ia tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi ia tahu, seniornya yang satu itu memang luar biasa, baik kemampuannya dalam memimpin, ataupun dalam bidang tenis. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka semua bisa membandingkan seenaknya dengan Hiyoshi kan? Hiyoshi ya Hiyoshi.

"Apa Hiyoshi- _kun_ tahu soal itu?" tanya Akemi kemudian.

Sahabatnya hanya menggeleng, "Entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu."

Dan Akemi pun hanya memandang sosok Hiyoshi yang tengah duduk di _bench_ dari kejauhan dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa simpatik dengan pemuda itu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akemi datang jauh lebih pagi hari ini karena gilirannya untuk piket klub berkebun. Saat ia selesai menyirami tanaman, ia mendengar sebuah suara dari lapangan tenis. Seperti suara bola yang beradu dengan tembok.

'Ta-tapi mana mungkin ada yang latihan sepagi ini… Biasanya anggota klub itu latihan pagi pukul 7, dan ini masih jam 6! Ja-jangan-jangan… hantu?!' pikiran gadis itu mulai melantur kemana-mana. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang lebih besar dari rasa takut, iapun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke lapangan tenis. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut sewarna dengan jagung yang tengah berlatih dengan tembok sebagai lawannya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengayunkan raket ke arah bola yang memantul, peluhnya sudah mengalir, namun ia tidak peduli dan terus mengulani gerakan yang sama.

Akemi tersenyum kecil, ia meninggalkan lapangan itu dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyoshi mendudukan diri di _bench_ sambil mengelap keringatnya yang mengalir menggunakan handuk kecil yang telah ia siapkan. Sebetulnya latihan pagi dimulai jam 7, tapi bukan dia namanya kalau tidak datang pertama ke _court_. Dia harus berlatih lebih keras daripada yang lain. Dia _buchou_. Dia harus menjadi yang terkuat, dia harus bisa membawa Hyoutei ke kejuaraan nasional, dan membuktikan pada orang-orang kalau ia layak menjadi _buchou_ menggantikan Atobe.

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya, ia merasa seseorang datang dan menaruh sesuatu disampingnya. Iapun menoleh dan… "Kau?"

Terlihatlah seorang gadis yang ia kenal tersenyum padanya.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa gadis itu.

"Sonoda kah? Sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya pemuda itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, selain anggota klub, dilarang masuk ke lapangan."

Akemi memasang wajah cemberut, "Bhuu, aku hanya ingin memberimu itu ko'!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah botol minuman isotonic yang ditaruh disamping Hiyoshi, "Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga ada kegiatan klub. Kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang latihan, jadi ya kubelikan saja itu, sekalian…" jelasnya sambil tanpa permisi ia duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Hmm…" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Hiyoshi, lalu tanpa segan-segan ia membuka botol itu dan meminumnya.

"Apa kau selalu berlatih sepagi ini?" tanya Akemi.

"Begitulah."

"Rajinnya…" gumam gadis itu. Hiyoshi tidak membalas ucapannya, hening pun terjadi diantara mereka.

"…Memarmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiyoshi tiba-tiba.

Akemi mengangguk kecil, "Sudah tidak apa-apa, bekasnya juga mulai menghilang."

"Baguslah."

Merasa mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana hening diantara mereka, gadis itupun memutuskan untuk pergi, "Umm… Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya! Bye!" Akemi bangkit dari duduknya, namun Hiyoshi juga ikut berdiri dan menempelkan botol minuman yang ia pegang ke pipi gadis itu singkat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hiyoshi dengan nada yang datar, namun Akemi bisa melihatnya, pandangan pemuda itu padanya melembut.

"Un!" balas Akemi dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Padahal itu hal yang biasa, tapi kenapa ia sangat senang sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak hari itu, keduanya jadi cukup sering berbicara, walaupun selalu Akemi yang memulai. Hiyoshi terlalu pasif, apalagi sifatnya memang cuek dan pendiam. Saat istirahat siang, pemuda itu kalau tidak latihan tenis, ia akan diam di bangkunya dan membaca novelnya, tentunya itu sebelum Akemi datang dan membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi pada novelnya. Biasanya ia selalu mengabaikan orang-orang yang mengganggunya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Akemi. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, dan lama-lama ia menjadi terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

" _Nee_ , Hiyoshi- _kun_ … Sebetulnya itu novel apa?" Akemi menunjuk novel yang selalu dibaca oleh Hiyoshi, karena covernya disampul, jadi ia tidak tahu judulnya apa.

"Hm? Kau tidak akan suka."

"Eh? Memangnya apa?"

"7 cerita hantu sekolah," jawab Hiyoshi akhirnya.

Wajah Akemi pun pucat seketika, dia tidak suka hal-hal yang seram, "Ha-hantu?"

Hiyoshi yang melihat ekspresi Akemi pun menyeringai senang, sifat jahilnya pun keluar, "Ya… Seperti Hanako yang ada di toilet perempuan, piano yang berbunyi sendiri saat senja, lukisan Monalisa yang menangis, arwah-"

"Aah! Cukup-cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Akemi memotong ucapan Hiyoshi sambil menutup telinganya sendiri.

Sebuah _smirk_ terbentuk di wajah Hiyoshi, "Takut?"

"A-aku tidak takut ko'!" elak gadis itu.

"Hmm…"

"Jangan tertawa!"

Sejujurnya, Hiyoshi sangat menikmati saat-saat ia bisa menjahili gadis itu…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akemi menatap gedung sekolahnya dengan wajah takut. Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, gedung megah Hyoutei gakuen terlihat menyeramkan baginya sekarang. Suasana sangat sepi, semua kegiatan klub sudah dibubarkan, hanya terlihat satu atau dua siswa disitu. Kenapa ia bisa disini sekarang? Salahkan sifat teledornya yang meninggalkan buku pr matematikanya di kolong meja, padahal besok harus dikumpulkan, dan jika ia tidak mengumpulkannya, siap-siap saja ia harus berhadapan dengan guru matematikanya yang terkenal galak seantero Hyoutei.

'Ukh… Bagaimana ini? Apa besok bolos saja? Aah! Tidak-tidak! Aku bisa dimarahi ibu nanti! Tapi…' ia melihat ke arah gedung, 'Takut…' cicitnya dalam hati.

'Ne-nekat saja? Lari ke kelas, ambil buku, lalu segera lari keluar! Jangan tengok kanan-kiri, oke?!' kata Akemi pada dirinya sendiri. Saat asik dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyaaa!" jeritnya, refleks ia juga menutup matanya.

"Oy! Ini aku!" kata suara yang ia kenal.

Takut-takut Akemi pun membuka matanya, "Hi-Hiyoshi- _kun_..?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Buku pr matematikaku ketinggalan… Jadi…"

Senyuman iseng pun terbentuk di wajah Hiyoshi, "Hoo… Kau tahu? Kalau jam segini, di gedung Hyotei ada rumor kalau-"

"Hentikan! Jangan diteruskan!" potong gadis itu cepat, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Hiyoshi erat, "Te-temani aku ya? Ya?"

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, seburat merah muncul di pipi pemuda itu karena Akemi menggenggam tangannya erat, tapi segera ia sembunyikan, "Ck… Baiklah…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya pun mulai memasuki lorong gedung yang cukup gelap, dan tangan Akemi tidak mau lepas dari Hiyoshi, sehingga membuat pemuda itu agak tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun ia laki-laki, dan Akemi itu perempuan.

"Oy! Jangan menggenggam terlalu erat! Dan jangan terlalu nempel!" ucap Hiyoshi.

"A-aku juga tidak mau! Tapi aku takut gelap!" jawab Akemi. Mereka hanya mengandalkan lampu senter yang ada di ponsel Hiyoshi.

"Ck… Kenapa sih kau setakut ini?" gerutu pemuda berambut jagung itu.

Akemi terdiam sejenak, "…Dulu waktu SD, aku pernah ditinggalkan sendirian oleh teman-temanku saat mengadakan uji nyali di hutan kecil belakang kuil. Dan gara-gara itu, aku jadi takut gelap…" katanya. "Hiyoshi- _kun_ sendiri… kenapa kau suka hantu dan semacamnya?" ia berbalik bertanya.

Hiyoshi menjawab dengan santainya, "Karena aku tahu, mereka tidak ada."

"Ha-hah?"

"Seseram apapun cerita hantu, kalau kau tidak percaya mereka ada, maka jadi tidak seram," jelas Hiyoshi lagi.

Akemi pun bungkam, "Aku tidak mengerti kau…" gumamnya.

"Yaah, dulu aku dan Ootori sering menyelidiki mengenai cerita hantu di Hyoutei, dan terbukti, itu semua hanya karangan…"

"Eh? Dengan Ootori- _kun_?"

Hiyoshi mengangguk singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hiyoshi- _kun_ sendiri, kenapa masih berada disini?"

"… Latihan tambahan."

"Eh? Sendirian?"

Hiyoshi kembali mengangguk, "Biasanya sih dengan Ootori, tapi hari ini dia ada janji dengan pacarnya. Jadi ya sendirian saja."

Akemi menatap Hiyoshi cukup lama, "Hiyoshi- _kun_ … kesepian?"

"Hah? Mana mungkin kan!"

"Tidak usah bohong. Aku juga merasa begitu ko. Saat teman dekatku punya pacar, aku merasa, aku bukan prioritas utamanya lagi… Dan itu membuatku kesepian…"

Hiyoshi mendecih pelan, "Aku tidak merasa begitu…" gumamnya. Walaupun dalam hati ia sedikit membenarkan ucapan gadis itu.

"Fufu… Kenapa Hiyoshi- _kun_ tidak mencari pacar saja?" canda Akemi.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu," tegas Hiyoshi. "Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa timku ke kejuaraan nasional. Itu saja."

"… Apa itu untuk membuktikan pada orang-orang yang meremehkanmu?" kata Akemi tiba-tiba.

Hiyoshi melihat gadis itu kaget, "Kenapa kau…"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Hiyoshi- _kun_ …" Akemi menatap mata Hiyoshi lurus, "Hiyoshi- _kun_ ya Hiyoshi- _kun_. Lakukan yang terbaik semampumu. Jangan pikirkan kata orang lain! Aku akan mendukungmu!"

Hiyoshi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Ah… Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti di depan sebuah kelas. Kelas mereka.

"Cepat ambil bukumu!" perintah Hiyoshi. Akemi pun segera menuju mejanya dan mengambil bukunya lalu memasukannya ke tas.

"Ayo!" ajak gadis itu.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti lemari yang terbuka, 'krieeek'.

"Hi-Hiyoshi- _kun_ … Suara apa tadi?"

"Tikus mungkin?"

"Tapi tikus tidak bisa membuka lemari!"

"Yasudah, anggap saja angin!"

Tangan gadis itu mengepal, "Tidak… Aku takut…" suara Akemi bergetar.

"Ck… Tenanglah. Tidak ada apapun!"

Lalu… 'braaak!' terdengar seperti sesuatu dibanting.

"T-Tidaaaak!" refleks Akemi berlari sekencang mungkin.

"Oy, Sonoda!" Hiyoshi pun segera mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkap tanganya. "Tenanglah! Bahaya malah kalau kau pergi ke sembarang tempat! Lagipula disini gelap, kalau kau jatuh bagaimana!"

"Tidak! Aku mau keluar!" Akemi terus memberontak, sehingga Hiyoshi pun menariknya ke pelukannya untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku disini. Jangan takut…" bisik Hiyoshi, suaranya yang biasa datar dan dingin terdengar sangat lembut sekarang. Tangannya juga mengusap kepala gadis itu. Setelah Akemi tenang, iapun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan namun tetap menggenggam tangannya hingga keluar dari gedung sekolah Hyoutei.

"Hi-Hiyoshi- _kun_ , maaf soal tadi…" bisik Akemi sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang kau pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Un… Sampai besok…" Akemi membungkuk sebentar dan pergi dari hadapan Hiyoshi.

Setelah gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya, Hiyoshi memegang wajahnya yang sangat merah sekarang menggunakan sebelah telapak tangannya.

"Apa sih yang kupikirkan tadi?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akemi melihat tanggal hari ini, 14 April. Perayaan yang ada di Korea Selatan, untuk orang yang tidak punya kekasih sepertinya, yang sering disebut dengan 'black day'. Biasanya orang yang merayakannya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, sambil makan mie dengan saus hitam dan kopi hitam bersama dengan orang yang senasib.

Entah kenapa Akemi tersenyum kecil. Ia pergi ke dapur dan mulai membuat sesuatu.

'Semoga orang itu sudah ada di sekolah...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki gadis itu melangkah menuju lapangan tenis Hyoutei. Dan benar saja orang yang ia cari ada disitu. Sedang beristirahat di _bench_ sambil meminum minumannya.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Akemi.

Hiyoshi menatapnya sedikit terkejut, "Sonoda?"

Akemi duduk disampingnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Hiyoshi, sehingga pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Untukku?" katanya ragu.

Akemi pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hiyoshi pun membuka kotak tersebut dan ternyata isinya… sebuah puding hitam.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Puding kopi spesial buatanku," jelasnya.

Hiyoshi menunjukkan senyum samar, "Dalam rangka apa kau memberiku ini?"

"Yang pertama, untuk rasa terima kasihku kemarin. Yang kedua, untuk merayakan _black day_."

Hiyoshi memberi tatapan tidak mengerti, "Setelah _valentine day_ , dan _white day_ , sekarang _black day_? Perayaan macam apa lagi?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Akemi, "Sebetulnya ini perayaan di Korea Selatan untuk orang yang tidak punya pasangan. Biasanya mereka memakai pakaian serba hitam, lalu makan mie dengan saus hitam dan kopi hitam bersama dengan orang yang _single_ juga. Tapi berhubung aku tidak bisa membuat mie saus hitam, dan kopi terlalu _simple_ , jadi aku buat puding kopi saja…" jelasnya panjang.

Hiyoshi mendengus, namun kemudian tertawa kecil, "Aneh-aneh saja," ucapnya sambil menyuapkan satu sendok puding ke mulutnya.

"Enak?"

Hiyoshi hanya menggumam tidak jelas, lalu menyendok puding lagi, tapi kali ini diarahkan ke mulut Akemi, "Kau juga makanlah. Ini perayaan aku dan kau kan?"

Akemi pun membuka mulutnya dan memakan puding tersebut. Rasa pahit kopi dan manisnya susu menyampur di dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi sepertinya tahun depan aku tidak akan merayakan _black day_ …" kata Hiyoshi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum pada gadis disampingnya.

Gadis itu berusaha menangkap maksud dari ucapan Hiyoshi, setelah paham, pipi Akemi pun merona, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Mulai tahun depan dan seterusnya, ayo rayakan_ valentine day _dan_ white day _bersama!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Author's note:**

 **Challenge fic black day dari otouto Sirius Daria, clear!**

 **Walopun ngerjainnya H-1 sih… hahaha… #buagh**

 **Chara mendadak, ide mendadak, serba mendadak lah pokoknya x"D (makasih buat keyboard laptop yang mendadak rusak, banjir tugas, etc etc)**

 **Maaf kalau aneh, terkesan maksain, etc…**

 **Minta kritik dan sarannya aja seperti biasa di kotak review.**

 **Makasih yang udah baca :***

 **See you in another fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
